Nested key assemblies are used in many electronic devices, particularly in portable devices like mobile phones, music players, remote controls or the like. Typically, a nested key arrangement comprises a central button serving as an “OK-key” that is surrounded by a ring serving as a “cursor-key” for inputting directional information. The US 2007/0273671 A1 describes a nested key arrangement in which the central button is coupled via radially extending flanges to the surrounding key. Moreover, both keys are carried by switches that are disposed on a base plate.